Life Moves On
by nagihikos
Summary: We finally meet again after years. Unfortunately it was under the drunken influence for Rima.


_**Life moves on - 1**_

_Wow I haven't written a story since 2009, I was like 13 back then haha! Still a fan of Shugo Chara fanfics and only Shugo Chara (maybe a little bit of Fullmetal Alchemist too...hehe. ;) ) _

_I was reading a fanfic the other night and I suddenly thought of this story...so instead of studying I decided to make a new story._

_I'm not sure if I want to include lemons in this story at all because I'd probably suck really bad at writing them but I feel like because I've made Rima and Nagihiko an older age I should probably at least have one lemon soon. _

_Anyways, on with the story! I hope you enjoy it :) _

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA WHATSOEVER. _**

* * *

We had all gone our separate ways.

I mean, it was to be expected. We were no longer fighting against Easter, most of our eggs had closed. We were all adults now. There was no need for our 'would be selves' anymore. The parting with Termari and Rhythm was almost unbearable, but _life moves on. _

I have to admit, I do miss those elementary school times. With no care in the world, our lives were so simplistic. Well…maybe they weren't. I guess purifying eggs on a daily basis wasn't really what teenagers would call a normal, simple life. But it was to me.

Though it was hard, I had all my friends.

Friendship – it's such a simple term. The bond that is shared between a group of friends can overcome anything.

Alright, now I'm getting too sappy. I'm getting too old for this cutesy stuff.

I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki. I've been travelling the world in attempts to enhance my dance skills. It's been years since I've seen anyone from Seiyo Academy, and I'm finally back in Japan for a break.

It might be wishful thinking but I'm hoping to meet up with some of the old gang whilst I'm back. However, the problem is that I don't have anyone's contacts. Not even Amu's, nor Tadase's. And that's why I said wishful thinking.

* * *

**That evening;**

I got into my car after booking into my hotel, unfortunately I couldn't stay with my Mother for a while as they were doing some renovation to the old, crumbling house. Just my luck. I felt like I had returned to Japan for nothing. I was alone and I no longer had any of my old friends to hang out with.

I figured that I might as well grab some drinks before I died of boredom and frustration.

As I entered a nearby pub, I was welcomed by a security guard.

"ID, please," he said, as I handed him my ID.

"Thank you, you may go in." I took back my ID and was about to enter the club, when I felt the guard grab my hand.

"Before you go in…would you like to spend some quality time with me, cutie?" He winked. I gagged a little. This wasn't the first time a masculine male had mistakened me as a female, frankly I was getting quite used to it. It was just funnier this time around because this particular security guard had looked at my ID. I'm guessing he didn't read my ID clearly. Lucky me. I'm pretty sure hitting on entrees would be illegal, but oh well, his loss.

I stuck my ID into his face, pointing at my gender. "I'd say I would love to, but unfortunately I'm a male and I'm quite sure you won't be interested in me now."

"I-I…apologize." He replied, and coughed. "Please don't speak of this to anyone…just go in already."

I tried to hold in my laughter as I walked up the stairs into the pub. It was always hilarious when this happened to me, and it was one of the main reasons why I kept my hair long.

I went up to order my drink at the counter and sat down on the nearby table.

From the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of a woman with long blonde curly hair.

Could it be?

I approached the woman, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, surprised.

"Wah do you want? Do I know you?"

"Oh I apologize for suddenly grabbing you. You remind me of my friend."

"Das okay! I look like a lot of people!"

"Uh…are you alright?"

"Me? Of course I am!" she said, hiccupping.

This woman seemed like a mess. She was extremely drunk and her face was bright red. I was sure she was Rima but then again it has been years since I last saw her. However, the woman in front of me had characteristics similar to Rima. And by characteristics I only mean her hair, her black bow, and maybe her height. Her figure was nothing like Rima's petite, undeveloped features. She was wearing a tight crop top with a mini skirt on. It didn't spell out "slut" or "whore" but more like "I'm available." It was clear that she was looking for some fun that evening, her features were perfectly show cased. I thought to myself, "this couldn't be the Rima I knew" I mean, Rima always wore sophisticated clothing, cute summer dresses with a bow to compliment every outfit.

Oh well. I can't always be thinking about a stupid childhood crush. Maybe for once I should let loose and have some fun.

"Alright, that's good. So what are you doing here _alone _on this lovely evening?"

"Eh…taking a break off work. That shit is crazy you know! I'm SO fed up with everything. Everything is so so so boring. It's stressing and I never thought I'd ever work at such a shitty place. I need a breather every now and then. Drinking isn't really my thing though…"

"So you're here to relax?"

"Yeeeaaahhhh. But I think I drank a bit too much….Fuck, how am I going to drive home now? I'm in deep shit."

"Well I drove here, if you wouldn't mind I could drive you back to mine?"

"If you're doing this to get me in bed you're doing a good job."

"Hah. Perhaps. Or maybe I'm just worried about your wellbeing? Your choice, really."

"Deal."

Well that was easy, but then again she was drunk. She seemed to have some of her conscience left though. Tonight was going to be fun. It'd been a while since I'd let myself have this kind of entertainment.

I grabbed her hand and led her out of the pub, of course I didn't forget to wink at the security guard who tried to hit me up whilst leaving.

We got into the car, and I blasted some music before taking off.

"So what's your name?" I asked, even though this was most likely to be a one night stand. I looked at the passenger's seat to see her snoozing away.

And I thought it'd be a one night stand, perhaps it could be more than that. She WAS gorgeous, a bit revealing for my tastes but nevertheless.

I drove back to my hotel, carrying the woman I had just met in my arms. I went back to my room and tucked her into the bed. She was fast asleep. She looked so innocent and adorable when she was asleep, completely opposite to what her figure was showcasing in the pub. She reminded me so much of Rima.

Rima. Rima. Rima.

Rima Mashiro was all I could think about. She was my first, and only crush. It was a love-hate relationship, really. But I didn't mind. Talking to her would be the highlight of my day. Looking back at it, it did seem quite stupid. I don't think she was ever interested me at all. It was like Tadase's little crush on Amu. Amu eventually ended up dating Ikuto, devastating Tadase. Amu never found out though. I'm sure Ikuto knew that Tadase was still crushing on Amu when they announced that they were a couple. I felt sorry for Tadase, I mean my feelings for Rima might have been unrequited but at least she never went out with anyone. Poor Tadase, Amu was so oblivious to her feelings – she actually believed him when he told her he was no longer interested in her.

Love is difficult, isn't it? I wonder how the three of them are going now.

Most importantly…I wonder how Rima is.

Taking out the extra blanket from the closet, I rested on the couch in the hotel room, reminiscing the times I had spent in Japan. It felt like so long ago.

* * *

I awoke to the sun shining brightly in my face. I felt so light-headed and sick. Shit. I probably got really drunk last night. Damn hangovers, who the hell invented them?

Opening my eyes, I took a quick glance of my surroundings.

I was in a hotel room. Double shit.

I got out of the bed, realizing I was still fully dressed. Maybe nothing happened?

I looked around the room, noticing a man on the couch.

He seemed familiar, long purple ha- wait.

LONG PURPLE HAIR?

Oh god.

**Fujisaki Nagihiko.**


End file.
